bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility
Nobility 'are a sub-group within the Bleach Channel RP. Most Races have the equivalent of a nobility or aristocracy, although the specific titles, duties, and requirements to reach such a status are different for each race. Soul Society Royalty The Royal Family are the close relatives, descendants, and servants of the Soul King. They are extensions of the will of the King himself, and thus hold tremendous spiritual and political power. There is currently no way in the RP to become a member of the Royalty. More details will be released as the canon manga reaches its finale. Members The Soul King The Royal Family Royal Retainers The Royal Guard Aristocracy The Great Noble Families The Soramaru Family The Namamura Family The Simms Family High Nobility Vassal Families Uoshintan Family Roshin Family Affluent Citizenry Humans The Human World explicitly lacks any single, cohesive form of nobility or family of royalty. Individidual states and governments have their own royal titles and responsibilities, but the vast majority are titles of antiquity and figureheads with little actual power. Instead, the greatest equivalent to that sort of power rests with the owners and managers of various business entities. The Quincy The Quincy Empress The Quincy Empres is the ancestor and progenitor of all Quincy. All Quincy have her blood in their veins, and a piece of her soul which act as avatars of her will and the source of their Quincy power. No one currently knows what she looks like, or remembers her true name. Echt Families (Pure-Blood Families) Echt are Quincy of pure blood, without a hint of mixing with other races. Hartmut Family Muñoz Family : The Muñoz Family were once in contention for the most powerful Quincy clan in history, and numbered in the hundreds. They were both feared and despised for their ruthlessness, arrogance and elitism during the High and Early Middle Ages. However, during the First Quincy Purge of the 11th Century, the Muñoz family were a prime target of Shinigami extermination squads and suffered losses that they never recovered from. Other old families, still harboring grudges, seized this opportunity to depose and ostracize the once-great family. : The later generations of Muñoz rejected, but still suffered for, the actions of their ancestors. Though each became exemplary members of the Quincy race, most records of their achievements and service has been "lost". The Muñoz took detailed records of their own, but their scholarly authenticity is often disputed or outright rejected. Finally, the Monochrome Wars and Second Quincy Purge of the 20th Century destroyed all but a single direct family line of the Munoz clan, and following the Purgare War of the early 2000s, all members were killed, with the sole exception of Lucas, the last member of the Muñoz clan, young Lucas Muñoz . Gemischt Families (Mixed-Blood Families) Gemischt are Quincy whose blood have been mixed (or tainted) by other races. Hueco Mundo The Essence of Hunger The Essence of Hunger is the personification of all desire and lust for individuality, power, wealth, respect, honor or revenge. All Hollow possess a fraction of its being, and it is the immanent personification of Hueco Mundo itself. 'Malignos Malignos is the name of the current conscious identity of the Essence of Hunger. It is both Hollow and not, and currently exists in a state of diffusion, which limits both its power and capacity for reason. Should Malignos's pieces gather together, or should indiividual pieces grow in strength, this will also increase the strength, power, and tenacity of all Hollow. Monarch of Hueco Mundo The Monarch (King/Queen) is the only known title of nobility that the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo acknowledge. The requirements for the title are unknown, and often ambiguous. There have often been multiple persons laying claim to the throne, as well as title of King and/or Queen, with their own different claims to the title. Most commonly, these disputes are settled through the deaths of all other claimants until a sole ruler remains.